


Who Are You?

by iBloo



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Brotherly conversations, F/M, Fluff, I listen to Shawn Mendes too much, Pining, Popstar Boruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBloo/pseuds/iBloo
Summary: When he stands on stage, he sings, dances, and gives a performance that his fans will never forget. Thousands gather to watch only him, but when Boruto scans the crowd, he only looks for one familiar face.Too bad he doesn't even know her name.
Relationships: Sarutobi Konohamaru & Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Who Are You?

_ “All I remember is that smile on your face. And it’ll kill me every day. ‘cause I don’t even know your name.”  _

The spotlights shone down from above, illuminating Boruto’s figure; arms spread wide, head tossed back, mouth agape as he gasps for air. He takes a deep breath before he wipes the sweat off of his brow and turns to face the crowd. A broad smile grips his lips as he stares back at the audience, causing the fans to scream louder. 

The roar of the crowd echoes through the vicinity, their screams penetrating his body allowing the pride of such a feat to grip him deep in his chest. Thousands of adoring fans all screaming his name. Blue eyes scan the whole stadium, from the very top all the way to those who stood in front, arms reaching out, hoping to come a little closer, to merely brush their fingertips with his shirt. 

Boruto presses his fingers to his lips and blows them all kisses, saying his thanks before taking one last bow and then ultimately leaving the stage. The adrenaline that came with performing still coursing through his veins—heart racing, and smile widening all the more as his crew greets him and pats his back. The praises for his performance overlaps. His manager, promoter,  _ everyone  _ looks even more excited than him. Perhaps they are. 

Despite all of the positivity that surrounded him, Boruto walks on, slightly dismissive of his feat as he slides his hands into his pockets; shoulders slumped. Only one person dares to follow him. 

Boruto enters his dressing room, immediately throwing himself back on the couch, head flung back in defeat.  _ She wasn’t there _ , he notes;  _ It’s a world tour, I can’t expect her to be wherever I am when I perform in a different country every two days _ . 

The door roughly opens without warning, causing Boruto to pout and look at the intruder irritably. As soon as he sees it was just Konohamaru, his glare softens, but the pout on his lips remains. 

“Didn’t see her?” His manager asks with an empathetic smile on his face. 

Boruto returns the smile, but it does not reach his eyes; “No. I haven’t seen her since—” 

“—Japan,” his manager finishes and takes a seat across him; “Probably because she lives there, you know?” 

The popstar rolls his eyes; “Big bro,  _ seriously _ ? I also saw her in—” 

“—New York,” Konohamaru finishes and then laughs; “You’ve told me a million times.” 

Boruto’s lower lip juts out, brows furrowing together; “Then help me find her.” 

“We’ve  _ tried _ .” 

“Try  _ harder! _ ” He whines, before proceeding to mutter, “Please. I can’t… I can’t stop thinking about her. Do you know how hard that is?” Boruto sits up from the couch, roughly running his hands through his hair. “I don’t even know her name, but I can’t get her out of my head.” Eyes closed or not, her beautiful face is all he can see _ ; Her jet black hair, ivory skin, and bright smile, _ He bites his lower lip;  _ and her obsidian eyes. I haven’t seen them in months but the memory of them alone still draws me in.  _

“That sounds like it’ll be a good song lyric,” Konohamaru laughs in response. 

“It already is,” Boruto rolls his eyes; “ _ Please. _ ” 

“Don’t give me that puppy dog—ugh. Fine,” His manager rises from the chair, taking a deep breath; “I’ll give it another go, alright?” 

“Yes!” Boruto grins, “You’re the best, big bro.” 

“Yes, yes,” He snorts; “Would be easier if we had at least a name you know?” 

“Trust me. I want to know who she is, too,” Boruto chuckles; “Even just her name.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "I Don't Even Know Your Name" By Shawn Mendes and remembered my Popstar AU for BoruSara. I tried out a new style, and lots of thanks to Innocent Dumpling for beta-reading and encouraging me to keep on trying. :) 
> 
> I hope you like this shortie and thank you for reading. :)


End file.
